Burnin' Up
by Compelled
Summary: Ohmygod! Ungh, lick me more. You kink." Axel moaned breathily, eyes closed and squirming lightly. What was he- oh no. "Now, tell me, Foxy Roxy, who were you dreaming about?"


i"Shit." Roxas blinked a few times, trying to keep the black from oozing in from the corners of his eyes.

A dark shadow seeped over him, and he blinked faster, feeling more frantic.

"You okay, kid?" The voice was deep and from above him, and let out a huff of relief as he realized it was simply Axel standing over him.

Axel over him. While he was soaked in sweat. And blinking, and huffing, and panting. Axel's hair was plastered to his head, and Roxas was momentairly lost in the clashing acid green and cherry red.

"Shiiiit." Roxas moaned, sliding his eyes shut tightly.

Suddenly there was a flush of heat pulsating down on him, and a hand on his abdomin, unzipping his jacket and flinging it open. Hands were rubbing around his ribs, and he shuffled his legs, thinking fiercly of a naked Xaldin, and gasping harshly.

"Axel! What are you doing?" Roxas pushed at his hands with weak wrists, trying to ignore the blood rush.

Luckily he had a few cuts that the blood was leaking out of rapidly as he his heart increased, rather than to it's Southern goal.

"Is that were your hurt? Huh... I don't feel anything..." Axel muttered, massaging gentle circles over the spot.

"There's nothing there but me!" Roxas shouted, propping himself up but only succeeding in pressing Axel's hand harder into his abs and getting closer to his face.

Blood rushed from his wounds, and Axel's own cheek dripped blood lightly.

"Oh, I think there is something there..." Roxas gaped in reply, leaning into the warmth of the taller male, exhaling heavily as one leg was swung over him.

Axel smirked as he straddled the small dirty blonde, leaning forward and nibbling on his ear. Roxas' breath came out in pants quickly.

"Yeah, I can definatly feel something there." Axel breathed into Roxas' ear.

Roxas moaned lightly as Axel lapped at the blood on his face. /i

bI'm slipping into the lava And I'm tryin' to keep from going under Baby, you turn the temperature hotter Cuz I'm burning up Burning up For you baby/b

"Roxas!" Roxas slowly cracked on eye open to see Axel hovering over him.

His room was a lot warmer than usual, and Roxas groaned and sank down into his bed more. Figures! Of course it was a dream, he and Axel never got to go on missions together. Roxas looked up at Axel who was smirking down at him.

"Ohmygod! Ungh, lick me more. Fucking kink." Axel moaned breathily, eyes closed and squirming lightly. What was he- oh no. "Now, tell me, Foxy Roxy, who were you dreaming about?"

"You already know, don't make me say it." Roxas shoved at Axel, who simply pressed his lips to Roxas's cheek.

"Was this where I was licking?" The words were muffled but Roxas understood them perfectly.

He pulled away, but Axel placed a large warm hand on Roxas's other cheek, holding him in place. Roxas wouldn't give in, not this time. Axel had been trying to get him to admit he loved him for weeks now, but he wouldn't. He refused to become fully submerged in the red-head.

"N-no. To the left... d-d-down." Axel followed the directions prefectly, sucking on where Roxas' jawbone met his ear.

His hand snuck into Roxas' pants, grasping his shaft tightly in a steaming embrace. Roxas arched into his hand, and Axel squeezed his fingers, causing the heat to sear up and down Roxas' length.

"Oh-oh fuck." Axel sucked the bone, and pulled away with a 'iSwack/i'.

"I only want to hear my name come out of you, understood?" He smirked as Roxas' eyes widened in shocked acknowledgement, but he was serious.

The need to have the object of his affection say his name, and his name only, was something that had recently become something high on the flamer's list of priorities. Higher, in fact, then having his little blonde just admit his love already. They both knew it was there and Axel was quite irrated that Roxas wouldn't say it.

Roxas did love the firecrotch, but he just couldn't let himself drown in the man, to become completely dependant, submitted, bengulfed/b. Axel made more than just the pit of his stomach burn, and the fire was overwhelming in so many delicious ways. Axel had always known, Roxas figures, because he had been wooing Roxas into his bedroom since about day three. From the second he hit the matress, his large and startlingly smooth had roamed over his body, magically hitting every spot that made Roxas moan. A trail of abnormal heat had followed, feeling like a blush, everywhere the firestarter's hands touched. Roxas was amazed at the amounts of self control it appeared his elder had, for not once had they actually, truly, fucked. Touched, groped, bfelt/b, but not once actually had real sex. The more Roxas thought of his fact, added with Axel's insistance for love, he realized. He realized everything. He realized that the man needed his approval, needed reassurance, he realized Axel loved him more, and that was why he wanted Roxas' to admit it, that was why he wouldn't have sex with him. He realized that he was causing Axel ipain/i. He yanked his member, well, whole body, away from Axel's chest and hands, flipping around and slinking back up agaisnt him.

"Axel." Roxas purred up at him through his eyelashes, and Axel blinked at him.

"Axxxxel." He took Axel's throbbing erection in his hands, rubbing at the tip teasingly.

"Axellll. Axel Axel Axel. Axel." The redhead through his head back as Roxas repeated his name with such pure bred iemotion/i.

"Wha-what!? bRoxas/b." Axel shifted, pulling the petite one close, and cocking his head to the side.

"Axel Axel Axel, Axel." Roxas smirked, and the panting nobodie remember he had ordered Roxas to say nothing but his name.

"I love you too, Roxas." Thier lips met and Roxas was overcome by the lava. 


End file.
